brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bestname2017/Ideas for a new team
I have started making a new team about a month ago. I got 3 new pokemon and I kept the rest of my team the same. Not too long ago I got rid of manaphy for alakazam because I already had a sweeper. I think I should still get new pokemon / replace others. what do YOU think about myteam right now? 'My team' Mega Blaziken (Main sweeper) item : blazikenite Nature : Adamant trait : Speed boost Moves : Blaze kick , Brick break , Protect and Aerial ace EVs : 252 Speed and 252 Attack (I think cuz I don't have the gamepass) Sceptile (Backup sweeper cuz of the high speed and attack) item : Weakness policy Nature : Adamant trait : Overgrow Moves : Dragon claw , Leaf blade , Night slash and X-sisscor EVs : 252 Speed and 252 Attack Halloween Gengar (backup mega) Item : Gengarite / Leftovers (Thinking about getting focus sash for it) Nature : Quirky ''' '''trait : Cursed body Moves : Shadow ball , Sludge bomb , Thunderbolt , Dark pulse EVs : 252 Speed , ??? Attack , ??? Defense and (around) 248 Special attack Hearth tail pikachu (it has the same stats as a raichou and to back up my blaziken in doubles) item : Light ball (boosts pikachu's stats) Nature : Naive trait : Static Moves : Nuzzle , Thunderbolt , Hidden power (fire) and grass knot (I need to get volt switch) EVs : nothing (I haven't even done a normal battle with it) Ideas for tanks : Rotom (Wash) Item : Chesto berry Nature : Timid trait : Levitate Moves : Confuse ray , Toxic , Rest , Double team ''' '''EVs : 252 Defense and 252 Sp Defense idea for it : try to get a toxic off and spam double team (rest if starting to get low and the chesto berry will wake it up) Lapras Item : Waterinium Z ''' '''Nature : Bold trait : Water absorb Moves : Future sight , Substitute , Double team , Perish song EVs 252 Defense and 252 Sp defense ''' '''idea for it : spam double team , substitute and chip them away with Future sight (or use Perish song if I'm on a tank or out of PP for Future sight) Toxapex Item : Black sludge Nature : Modest trait : Merciless Moves : Bainful bunker , Toxic , Scald , Venoshock EVs : 252 Defense and 252 Sp defense ida for it : try to get a toxic off and use baneful bunker or venoshock (venoshock does double the damage if the target is poisoned and merciless gives you 100% crit chance if the target is poisoned) and scald is for coverage (it's also STAB) These were my ideas. Which one do you think would be the best? (Toxapex will be the hardest to get) If anyone has a marenaie or marenaie egg for trade please message me. ' ' Category:Blog posts